Call Your Name
by Rae-chan39
Summary: Two people are torn apart. One's calling the other, but he just can't hear her. SasuxOc. Dedicated to those who've had their hearts broken and torn. To those who've called, and received no answer. Be strong. Someone's there. Songfic.


**A/N: **Hey guys. This is yet another songifc by yours truly! I'm working on **After He Returns **and **You Belong With Me** as fast as I can and I also have some new fics I'm trying to get out there. Look for them and thank you for all the support!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Naruto **or the song **Call Your Name **by **Daughtry. **The only things that I own is Yuki cause she's my Oc. Please excuse any grammar or misspellings.

**Call Your Name**

**

* * *

**

Yuki cried hard as she slammed the door shut and slid down it. She locked it to be sure.

"Yuki, open up!" Sasuke said, knocking on the door. "Yuki, please!"

"Go away!" she screamed at him, crying harder. "Leave me alone!"

Sasuke Uchiha had just broken her heart. They had been going out for a bit and Yuki was happy. She smiled more genuine smiles and even got some out of Sasuke. He enjoyed her company and she made him happy. She could mend his broken heart. She could make him feel better on a bad day. He made her happy. He hugged her when she was upset and needed comforting. He healed her with gentle touches and kisses and soothing words.

And he just had to go and tear her apart.

Yuki had gotten a note earlier that day telling her to meet him at the park. When she got there, she saw Sasuke kissing Karin. **KARIN. **Once he realized she was there, the tears were already flowing from her eyes down her pale face. She ran away and he followed her.

Which led to this.

"Yuki, please open up," Sasuke pleaded from behind the locked door.

"L-Leave me alone," Yuki cried harder. "P-Please…" her voice faded off into sobs.

"Yuki, just let me explain."

"Just go away!" she screamed at him. "I hate you! Leave me alone!" he heard her cry harder.

Her statement pierced his heart.

"_I hate you!"_

He raised his hand to knock again, but stopped because in the silence he could hear her sobs and she was hyperventilating. He lowered his hand, defeated, and walked away with a black cloud over his head.

"…I'm sorry I fell so hard…" Yuki whispered once she was sure he was gone. She hugged her knees to her chest and continued to cry.

* * *

Sasuke didn't see her the next day. She was reported as sick. Naruto, her best friend since they were really little/neighbor said that she didn't come to the door when he knocked that morning. He said he heard her coughing sometime during the night.

Sasuke didn't have to guess that Naruto knew what happened. But he didn't show any signs of knowing. He didn't walk up to Sasuke and beat the shit out of him like he expected.

That made him uneasy.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto in the halls. "Why?"

"Why what?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're not _**that **_oblivious, are you?"

Naruto thought for a second. "No, you just need to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you hurt her," Naruto growled, glaring at him.

Sasuke sighed. "It wasn't me. It was **KARIN'S **fault, Naruto. Not mine."

"Yeah, and I'm the President," Naruto retorted, slamming his locker shut.

"Naruto, you need to believe me. Yuki doesn't."

"I know. She told me," Naruto replied, walking past him. He turned around. "You really hurt her. I'm not gonna vouch for you this time."

"But just answer my question," Sasuke asked. Naruto crossed his arms. "How can I get her to believe me?"

"Figure it out," Naruto answered, turning around. "I'm not gonna help you."

* * *

Yuki didn't go to school that day. She spent most of the night crying. But she couldn't stay there forever, no matter how much she wanted. She was going to have to get over this. But she couldn't. She loved him. She honestly did.

She was going to have to vent somehow. Sighing and wiping the dry tears from her face, she looked around her room and her acoustic guitar sitting in a corner caught her eye. She put her hair up in a messy bun, some stubborn strands still framing her face, picked up the guitar, and started to play.

* * *

He didn't talk to her when Yuki returned the next day. Every time they passed each other in the hallway, her head would go down and he would frown and look away. They didn't sit together at lunch anymore; they sat far away from each other and their friends to.

"We've gotta do something," Tenten suggested. She hated to see friends fight, especially ones who belonged with each other.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't like seeing Yuki upset either, but I'm not helping him."

"But we _**have **_to do something," Hinata said, tugging on Naruto's sleeve. "Yuki's never been so upset."

"I'm not helping him," Naruto said firmly. Hinata sighed.

"Naruto's right," Neji spoke up. "We can't meddle in their business."

"I hate to say it, but he's right," Tenten sighed. "They need to work it out by themselves. But if it goes on too far, we're allowed to meddle."

Naruto sighed. "Fine."

It went on for a bit. They avoided each other, but it only made the hurt worsen. Every day, Yuki's heart would be torn more by seeing him. They still had classes where they couldn't avoid the other's presence, but they did their best. Every day when he saw her, Sasuke had the urge to run up and gather her in his arms, kissing her and saying he was sorry. Every day when she saw him, Yuki wanted to run up and nuzzle herself in his arms, crying.

But she couldn't. She needed to vent.

And she was going to.

* * *

It was the school's Talent Show. The money raised was going to go to the music department. Naruto decided to drag Sasuke down there and watch the performances.

"What am I doing here?" Sasuke asked, a bit irritated.

Naruto shrugged. "There's something you need to see."

Then the lights went out and a spotlight was on the stage showing the principle.

"Welcome. All benefits earned tonight are going to the school's music department. Please watch intently and give respect to the performers. Enjoy the show."

And with that, she exited the stage and the curtains opened to a freshmen girl with a violin.

Sasuke did watch the show, but he fidgeted in his seat. He didn't really want to be there. He was watching, but his mind was somewhere else. Among Hinata and Tenten, he couldn't find Yuki. He wanted, no, _**NEEDED**_ to speak to her. He needed to straighten things out.

Tsunade walked back on stage after each act, clapping. "Our last act is a very talented junior. Please enjoy this last performance of the night, Miss Yuki Mouko."

Sasuke's face went pale.

_Yuki's performing?_

Said girl walked on stage with her acoustic guitar in hand, waving with the other. She was wearing a black fedora hat, gray shirt and black skinny jeans with gray/black slip-ons. She was smiling, but Sasuke knew she wasn't all that happy.

"Hey everybody," she greeted them once she sat down on the stool that was placed on the stage. "This is a song someone taught me. It's dedicated tonight to all those who've had their heart broken and torn apart. The ones who wish they could turn back time and wish someone would listen to them. The lyrics speak for themselves and I hope you enjoy it." she smiled lightly while the audience clapped for her, but Sasuke could see that she wasn't happy.

He listened and watched intently as she began to play and sing.

_You never said, you never said, you never said  
that it would this hard.  
Love is meant to be forever, now it never seems to discard.  
There's gotta be a better way for me to say  
what's on my heart without leaving scars.  
So can you hear me  
when I call your name?_

Sasuke realized what she was doing. She was venting. She said the lyrics speak for themselves. In her own way, she' telling a story of how her heart was broken and torn apart. She wasn't giving away anything specific, but just in general. She was telling her story. She was venting.

_And when you fall apart,  
am I the reason for your endless sorrow?  
There's so much to be said.  
And with a broken heart,  
you're world can only go down but so low.  
Can you hear me,  
when I call your name?_

Yuki looked up at the crowd, who seemed to be mesmerized. Every word she sang went straight to Sasuke's heart. She was hurt, bad, and he had to make it better.

_When I call your name…_

_Complicated situations are the makings of all that's wrong.  
And I've been standing in the river of deliverance way too long.  
There's gotta be a better way for me to say  
what's on my heart without leaving scars.  
So can you hear me,  
when I call your name?  
So can you hear me,  
when I call your name?_

The song was right. He _**knew **_this song. He taught it to her. She had been calling him silently with her actions, he just hadn't heard her. Her actions spoke, not her voice.

_And when you fall apart,  
am I the reason for your endless sorrow?  
There's so much to be said.  
And with a broken heart,  
your words can only go down but so low.  
Can you hear me,  
when I call your name?_

He hadn't heard her. It was his fault. He needed her. She needed him. They were no good without each other. She had called him, but he hadn't heard her.

He needed to fix it.

_You never said, you never said, you never said, you never said…  
when I call your name.  
You never said, you never said, you never said, you never said…  
when I call your name._

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared onstage playing the guitar solo. The spotlight turned to shine on him, and everyone looked back. Including Yuki. She had tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't do the solo, and she knew it. She didn't know where he had gotten the electric guitar, but she was happy he was playing with her. He had gotten the message.

_Yeah._  
_And when you fall apart,  
am I the reason for your endless sorrow?  
There's so much to be said.  
And with a broken heart, your words can only go down but so low.  
Can you hear me,  
when I call your name?_

_And when you fall apart,  
am I the reason for your endless sorrow?  
There's so much to be said.  
And with a broken heart, your words can only go down but so low.  
Can you hear me,  
when I call your name?_

When the guitars faded out, the audience stood, clapping. Some whistled. Yuki exited the stage, Sasuke following after her. Once the curtains closed and they were off to the far side of the stage, Yuki turned around to face him.

"S-Sasuke, I…" she started.

"Wait," he interrupted her. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Let me explain. That wasn't my fault. It was Karin's. I don't even like her. She tricked me. I hate her. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Yuki's head was down and he heard a muffled cry come from her.

"Oh, Yuki please don't cry," he said. "I don't like to see you cry." He hugged her and let her cry on him anyways. It was a soft cry, not heart-wrenching like the other day. He just held her, gently stroking her back while she softly gripped at the back of his shirt. Her crying stopped sooner than the other night.

"I-I'm sorry," Yuki whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said, holding her tighter. "Can you forgive me?"

"Uh-huh," she replied, nuzzling herself further into him. He sighed heavily as if he's been holding his breath for hours. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

She looked up at him with glassy eyes. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." He bent his head down and kissed her and when he pulled away from her face, he saw her pink cheeks and a smile gracing her lips. "Much better," he said, tucking her head under his chin.

They hardly noticed how the crowd was still cheering.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please don't send me flame mail. I really hate that. Constructive criticism works. Please let me know what you think. Byes.

~Rae-chan


End file.
